1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a damping device having a part mounted thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
A damping device having a cylinder which is under pressure and which has a connection opening for a mount-on part is known from DE 40 14 469 A1. The mount-on part is fastened to an outer surface of the cylinder by means of an annular tensioning band element. The tensioning band element encircles the cylinder and the mount-on part on a circumferential region and, by its pretensioning, exerts a holding force on the mount-on part. The tensioning band element according to DE 40 14 469 A1 has a larger circumference than is necessary for fastening the mount-on part to the cylinder. In order to generate the necessary pretensioning force, the tensioning band element is pretensioned in circumferential direction by means of an O-shaped loop. The substantial disadvantage in this principle of construction consists in that the maximum pretensioning that can be achieved within the tensioning band element is determined by the opening force of the O-shaped deformation.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a connection between a mount-on part and a cylinder under pressure by means of a tensioning band element, wherein the holding force of the tensioning band element is appreciably greater than in the prior art.